Adolescence
by icewolfyuri
Summary: Yuzu and Mei are two completely different people. The captain of the softball team and the student council president. Mei secretly harbors feelings that she doesn't understand Yuzu. What will happen when their worlds collide and they discover that they have deeper feelings for each other than just friendship.


**Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction which will probably become quite obvious once you start reading this lol. On top of that I never really liked writing or considered myself a good writer but I suddenly felt the urge to write a story about two character I really love.**

 **I always liked the idea of Yuzu being a very cool, charming, and athletic girl, captain of the sports team, who all the girls love, and Mei secretly admiring her from afar. So hopefully I can create a unique story that you can enjoy. :) I probably already made a bunch of grammar mistakes which I apologize for in advance because there will definitely be some in here. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1: Introduction

There Mei sat, in the student council room, like she did on any other ordinary day, busy at student council work. She had gotten used to this lifestyle. She was always expected to be the perfect student and fulfill her duties without any complaint. Her only meaning in life was to work hard to later take over the Aihara Academy. There was no time for things like love or having fun. The girl was only a teenager, but already had so many responsibilities.

But recently, every afternoon, as Mei worked in the student council room her mind would drift and she began to think that maybe she wanted something more in life. But she quickly dismissed this thought. Surely there was nothing else she could possibly want, right? The stern, yet beautiful student council president was beloved by everyone in the school, she got perfect grades and had a wealthy family, but still life just felt so empty.

Mei then released a long sigh and tucked a lock of her beautiful silky black hair behind her ear as she stood up and walked over to the window. Her gaze fell onto the captain and ace of the academy's softball team, Okogi Yuzuko. Mei found herself looking at the other girl quite often nowadays. She looked at the blonde-haired girl's face, her beautiful emerald eyes and her sharp jawline, and the expression on her face that showed hard work and dedication. The raven-haired girl's heart began to race as she shifted her eyes to Yuzu's body. She had a toned physique from hard training and her sleeves were rolled up to show her strong arms. Mei's heart began to beat faster. There was sweat glistening on her body and-

'Get a hold of yourself, Mei!'. Mei quickly looked away then walked to gather her belongings so she could go home. 'Why are you having these kinds of thoughts? What does this even mean?' She decided it was best not to dwell on the matter anymore and cleared her mind as she walked home.

X

X

X

"All right everyone that's all for today! you all worked hard!", Yuzu said cheerfully to her teammates, "We have the tournament in a few weeks so make sure to keep it up!".

"Yes captain!", everyone replied, heading to the locker room.

Yuzu followed behind everyone and blushed when she heard a couple girls talking about how cool she is. The blonde girl decided to quickly shower and change then gathered her equipment. Outside her best friend Harumi was waiting for her. Yuzu smiled and ran up to her.

"Hey Yuzucchi! You sure worked hard today, like always!", Harumi said with a huge grin on her face as she practically tackled Yuzu, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Harumin! Thanks for waiting for me until practice was over," Yuzu smiled. "Now let's go get some ice cream!"

But just then a younger student walked up to them. Yuzu partially recognized the girl from seeing her in the hallways.

"Yuzu-senpai! I know this is sudden but please go out with me!", the younger girl exclaimed.

Yuzu was used to this kind of situation by now. She'd had dozens of girls confess to her so she knew how to handle it. The older girl scratched the back of her head with a concerned smile on her face.

"Ahh.. sorry… you see, I'm not really interested in dating anyone right now. But thank you very much, I'm flattered", Yuzu said, trying her best not to hurt the girl's feelings.

"Oh.. of course. I'm sorry. Please forget about this", the girl said as she ran off with a tear in her eye.

Yuzu felt a pang of guilt in her chest after seeing the reaction of the younger girl. She hated to make anyone feel sad, and she knew the girl was heartbroken now. But she couldn't just accept a girl's feelings just to make then feel even worse when they realize the person they like doesn't like them back.

"Geez Yuzucchi, you're such a player", Harumi smirked. "Why don't you accept anyone's feelings? Do you realize how many people would love to have so many girls fawning over them?"

Yuzu blushed furiously, embarrassed. "Don't call me that Harumin! I'm just not interested in anybody!", Yuzu said, "And it's not my fault that so many girls happen to like me!".

"Ahaha! You should see your face Yuzu!", Harumi burst out in laughter. "But if that's the case then you should ask out Aihara Mei. Everyone talks about how you two would be perfect together."

"What? The student council president?", Yuzu questioned. "I already told you I'm not interested in dating! And besides, isn't she way out of my league anyways?"

"With your charms Yuzu, I bet you could make any girl fall for you!", Harumin replied with confidence.

"Geez Harumin, stop saying stuff like that! You're embarrassing me", Yuzu said.

They then reached the convenience store and Harumi went inside to buy them ice cream. While Yuzu waited outside she started thinking about what her best friend had said. 'Aihara Mei huh… she is really beautiful isn't she.. But that makes her a bit hard to approach. She's also very good at academics, where I'm more athletic..' Harumi then returned with the ice cream and brought Yuzu out of her thoughts.

"Hey Yuzucchi.. You were thinking about Aihara Mei weren't you.", Harumi teased.

"Was not!", Yuzu shot back

"Come on, why don't you just try hanging out with her"

'Ugh… why won't Harumin give up on this? I don't want to go on a date.. But I kind of do.. WAIT WHAT? Since when have you wanted to go on a date Yuzu?' After Harumin brought it up Yuzu couldn't stop thinking about it and she found herself a bit interested now. 'I mean, Harumin always gives the best advice so maybe I should just trust her and go on the date' And before she even knew what she was doing- "Fine", Yuzu said, just happy that Harumin would be quiet about it now.

 **I know this was really short but it's just an introduction but I promise we'll get to the good stuff next time!**


End file.
